


New Perspective - A collection of Voltron mini-fics

by YoooItsLeigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 2 is gonna be a chat fic, Fluff, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M, Named after a Panic! song, One Shot Collection, These chapters don't correlate, fair warning, i cant believe thats a tag, i need more tags probably but eh, i originally wrote the first one on a planning sheet after my english exam, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoooItsLeigh/pseuds/YoooItsLeigh
Summary: This is just a jumble of Voltron stuff that comes out of my head. Enjoy.Chapter 1 - (Klance) Coffee Shop AUChapter 2 - (Mostly ship free (slight Shatt)) Chat FicChapter 3 - TBD





	1. Coffee and Cuties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so like, welcome to... this? I wrote this chapter on the planning paper of my English exam and like I'm sorry to whoever has to go through those. But like there were doodles with that version. So ur welc.  
> Okay enjoy this.

     The boys dark eyes were clouded with frustration at the text splayed in front of him. He was flipping back and forth between pages of his forest green Psych 101 textbook and his black notebook. He scribbled down something on one of his pages of notes, but then scratched it out and wrote something else down.

     The boy's purple and black flannel had originally caught Lance's eye as he walked into the cafe, but his shining indigo eyes are what kept his attention. The boy, despite his discontented expression, was the textbook definition of beautiful. He had long, dark hair, pulled back by a black beanie, and his skin was a pale color that the warm light of the cafe perfectly accented and highlighted in all the right places. 

     Lance stared as the boy directed his eyes from the textbook to his notes and back, his face sharp and irritable. He muttered a word under his breath that Lance vaguely recognized from the Korean shows Pidge watched in between episodes of _The X Files_.

    “Hey ‘lura,” Lance asked, leaning over the counter towards the silver-haired barista. “What did that guy order?”

    She redirected her gaze to where the sofa where the boy sat.

    “Oh, Him?” She thought back to earlier that day and laughed. “You know what? It’s funny. From the looks of him I would’ve sworn he would order it ‘black like my soul’ but this guy, in all his emo, ‘MCR is alive!’ glory, ordered the sweetest coffee on the menu, and then some: Vanilla Macchiato, with 3 pumps caramel, 10 sugars, soy milk ,and no creamer.”

    He laughed at her imitation of him and looked over to see that his black shirt did, in fact, have _My Chemical Romance_ scrawled across the front.

    “Well I guess you can’t judge a book by its cover, huh?” He shrugged and turned back to see Allura smirking at him. “Anyways, get me one of those and my usual.”

    She saluted him with two fingers and darted to the back of the cafe. In record time she returned with two coffees and a permanent marker in her hand. He grabbed the drinks and graciously took the marker, scrawling on the side of one. Allura winked at him and waved him off as he handed the marker back and walked towards the sofa.

 

⬙⬘⬙

 

    Keith jumped when a guy with shining brown hair and eyes that reflected the ocean set a cup of coffee down in front of the notes he was scratching out. He paused and looked up from his notebook into those stunning eyes.

    “I thought you might need this.”

    The boy smiled at him and walked away. Keith could barely even stammer out a shaky ‘thank you’ before the boy was out the door. He watched as the boy stepped into the wind, curls blowing around his face, and as he pulled his jacket closer to him and walked across the street, Keith picked up the drink, warrily taking a sip.

    The drink was the perfect amount of sweet and as he took another swallow he seen the scrawled, almost hasty writing on the side of the cup.

    He smiled down at it as he read.

     _‘Lance (XXX) XXX-XXX :^)’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Lance's order was a Java Bean Frappé with chocolate chips blended in, extra whip cream, and chocolate chips on top.  
> Fun fact #2: Even though it's borderline winter (in this) Lance always gets iced coffee of some sort.  
> Fun fact #3: Soy milk bc Lactose Intolerant Keith is one of my fave head canons  
> Fun fact #4: The Cafe's name is the Five Lions  
> Fun fact #5: Keith' shirt: https://bit.ly/2rHvKht


	2. Bandwagon? I think yes.

_**Group Chat: Lancelot, Keef, Pidgeotto, HunkNDonuts, ShiroGONE, Shayde, Alluring** _

 

_6:32_

 

 _ **Lancelot:**_ We need to name this chat

 

 _ **Lancelot**_ changed the group name to _**i hate this fucking family**_

 

 ** _ShiroGONE:_** Language.

 _ **Lancelot:**_ oh sorry

 

 _ **Lancelot**_ _changed the group name to **i h*te this fucking family**_

__

_**ShiroGONE:**_ Why do I even try anymore?

 _ **Pidgeotto:**_ i’d think you’d have learned by now

 _ **Lancelot:**_ i had to read that sentence like 6 times,,, is that proper grammar

 _ **Lancelot:** _ so many conjunctions

 _ **Lancelot:**_ my bilingal brain is confused

 _ **Keef:**_ bilingual**

 ** _Pigeotto:_** *Keith comes out of hiding just to roast Lance*

 _ **Lancelot:** _ shove it, mullet

 _ **HunkNDonuts:**_ am i the only one dying that keith’s name is KEEF?????

 _ **ShiroGONE:** _ Remember when he drank all that Redbull and Monster and stayed up for like a month for exams?

 _ **ShiroGONE:** _ After he finally passed out, Pidge changed it and he can’t figure out how to change it back.

 _ **Keef:**_ WAIT

 _ **Keef:**_ PIGE DID THIS

 _ **Lancelot:** _ pige

 _ **HunkNDonuts:** _ pige

 _ **Keef:**_ ShUT UP

 _ **ShiroGONE:** _ Pige

 

_**Lancelot** changed **Pidgeotto’s** name to **Pige**_

 

 _ **Pige:**_ NO

 

 ** _Pige_** _changed their name to_ _**Pidgeotto**_

 

 ** _Pidgeotto:_ ** ANYWAYS

 _ **Pidgeotto:** _ Guilty as charged.

 _ **ShiroGONE:**_ Keith just threw his phone across the room in anger, but then realized what he did and ran over and cradled it in his arms.

 _ **HunkNDonuts:** _ wE hAd A bOnDiNg MoMeNt!!!!

 _ **Alluring:** _ I cRaDlEd YoU iN mY aRmS!!!!!!

 _ **Lancelot:**_ I STILL SAY IT DIDN’T HAPPEN!!!

 _ **Lancelot:**_ I GENUINELY DON’T REMEMBER !!!!!

 ** _ShiroGONE:_** Keith still gets upset about that. We’ll be in the middle of breakfast or something and he’ll just scream “HOW CAN HE NOT REMEMBER?! I SAVED HIS LIFE! I CRADLED HIM IN MY ARMS!”

 _ **Pidgeotto:**_ Screenshotting

 

_**Pidgeotto** screenshotted the chat. _

 

 _ **HunkNDonuts:**_ hey it’s not lance’s fault he lost his memory of that when he was in the hospital

 _ **Alluring:**_ To be fair, Hunk has a point. He doesn’t remember much about what happened aside from waking up in the hospital after surgery.

 _ **Shayde:**_ uhh,, guys? Would it be rude of me to ask what you’re talking about?

 ** _HunkNDonuts:_** oh right. You don’t know.

 ** _HunkNDonuts:_** Well,,, about two years ago, a little after lance came out, he was doing a coffee run up the street when, as he was leaving, his crazy ex’s boyfriend jumped him and left him in the alley behind the shop bleeding out. Keith was the one who went to go looking for him after he didnt return or reply to any of our texts. He found him in a heap by the dumpster in a puddle of blood, barely conscious. He called 911 and, at Lance’s request apparently, held him the entire time until the ambulance came.

 ** _HunkNDonuts:_ ** So yeah,,, that’s always a fun story to tell.

 ** _Shayde:_** Oh my gosh. That’s horrible.

 ** _Alluring:_** It really was. The guy pleaded insanity too and only got 5 years in an institution.

 ** _Alluring:_** Justice system at its finest, ladies and gentlemen.

 _ **Lancelot:**_ can we talk about something else, guys?

 _ **Pidgeotto:**_ ofc

 _ **Keef:**_ wow pidge being nice?

 ** _Pidgeotto:_** how’s th e phone, Keef?

 _ **Keef:** _ SHIRO

 ** _ShiroGONE:_** KEITH

 _ **HunkNDonuts:** _ HUNK

 ** _Lancelot:_**... buddy

 ** _HunkNDonuts:_** I felt left out :(

 _ **Pidgeotto:**_ hoW DARE YOU MAKE HUNK FEEL BAD?

 _ **Lancelot:**_ I DIDNT MEAN TO

 _ **Lancelot:**_ ADHVKHDGKJJ

 ** _Lancelot:_** I’m sorry!!!!

 _ **HunkNDonuts:**_ :c

 

**_I h*te this fucking family_ **

_12:47_

_**Lancelot:** _ do you ever think about how dogs became domesticated

 _ **Lancelot:**_ like who the fuck seen a big ass wolf and was like yeah this would make a cute pet

 _ **Keef:**_ lance,,,

 ** _Keef:_** what the fuck

 ** _Pidgeotto:_ ** id say go to sleep but we’re up as well so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _ **Keef:**_ lance,, are you drunk

 ** _Lancelot:_ ** Nah that’s just the insomnia

 ** _ShiroGONE:_** who the fuck is awakw

 _ **Lancelot:**_ ooooooooooooo dad cursed

 _ **ShiroGONE:** _ Lance I swear to fucking god if you don’t go to sleep right now I will personally come over to your flat and fight you myself

 ** _Lancelot:_** Well that was a nice chat. Time for bed. Goodnight everyone!

 _ **Keef:**_ ‘Night

 ** _Pidgeotto:_ ** GN

 ** _ShiroGONE:_ ** Thank god

 

**_I h*te this fucking family_ **

 

_11:21_

 

 _ **Lancelot** changed the group name to **END MY SUFFERIN**_ **G**

 

 _ **ShiroGONE:**_ Aren’t you in class?

 _ **HunkNDonuts:**_ yes he is

 _ **HunkNDonuts:**_ Iverson is giving him crap again

 _ **Keef:**_ again?

 ** _Keef:_** I swear this guy makes me want to rip his throat out

 ** _ShiroGONE:_** Keith.

 _ **Pidgeotto:**_ God i could hear the dad voice

 ** _ShiroGONE:_** I know Iverson sucks, but you are not going to be ripping any throats out. You hear me?

 ** _Keef:_** Yes, dad

 _ **ShiroGONE:**_ Why does everyone call me that?

 ** _Lancelot:_** Maybe because you act like a dad 24/7

 ** _ShiroGONE:_ ** I’m 26!!!

 ** _Keef:_ ** You mean 6.

 ** _Lancelot:_ ** wait what?

 _ **Keef:** _ Shiro is actually 6

 _ **Keef:**_ he’s a leap year baby

 _ **Lancelot:** _ WHY HAS NOBODY EVER TOLD US THIS

 _ **Pidgeotto:** _ you didnt know?

 _ **ShiroGONE:**_ Children, pay attention in class.

 _ **Lancelot:**_ Yes, Father. :c

 

_**END MY SUFFERIN G** _

 

_3:54_

 

 _ **Alluring:** _ Would you all be open to coming over to my house on Saturday?

 ** _Lancelot:_ ** has the queen just invited us to the castle?? Hell yeah!

 _ **Alluring:**_ It’s not really a castle, Lance.

 _ **HunkNDonuts:**_ yeah it’s more like a mansion.

 ** _HunkNDonuts:_** less stone walls, more technology

 _ **Pidgeotto:**_ HECK YEAH! Ive been dying to play around with all that tech again!!

 _ **HunkNDonuts:**_ well ofc im up for it.

 _ **Alluring:** _ Shiro? Keith? Shay?

 _ **Keef:**_ Shiro is driving but we’ll be there.

 ** _Shay:_** I would love to come

 ** _Lancelot:_** OH! Shay’s never seen the castle!!!

 ** _HunkNDonuts:_ ** you’ll love it there

 _ **Alluring:** _ So it’s settled. Saturday at 1:30. Be there.

 _ **Pidgeotto:**_ matt wants to know if he can come

 _ **Lancelot:**_ aw yeah!! I havent seen matt in ages

 _ **Alluring:**_ Of course Matt can join.

 _ **ShiroGONE:** _ Matt’s coming?

 _ **ShiroGONE:**_ … Cool

 

_**Keef** sent one (1) picture: **shrioblushing.png**_

**_Keef:_ ** shiro’s just ready to see his boyf again

 ** _Lancelot:_** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooHHHH

 ** _ShiroGONE:_ ** He’s not my boyfriend.

 _ **Alluring:**_ Mmmhmmm.

 

_**Alluring** created a group chat with **Keef, Lancelot, Pidgeotto, Shayde, and HunkNDonuts**_

_**Alluring** named the chat **Shatt Meddling?**_

_4:16_

 

 _ **Alluring:** _ Okay anyone up to meddling with Shatt say I.

 _ **Keef:** _ Whats a shatt?

 _ **Lancelot:**_ its the shiro x matt ship name

 ** _Lancelot:_** Shiro-iro+matt-m=Shatt

 ** _Lancelot:_ ** anyways

 _ **Lancelot:**_ I

 ** _HunkNDonuts:_** I

 _ **Shayde:**_ I

 _ **Pidgeotto:**_ im always down to meddle

 _ **Pidgeotto:**_ I

 _ **Keef:**_ okay… I

 _ **Alluring:**_ Perfect

 

_**Pidgeotto** named the chat **The Master Plan**_

_**Pidgeotto:** _ Here’s how it’s gonna go…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo cliffhanger!!! This was getting too long for my taste (not that a long chapter isn't a good thing) and the bolding and italicizing took ages (literally over an hour). If I ever feel like it maybe I'll make a whole fic out of this. You never know.
> 
> For now, this may be the last update for a while. It's currently exam season and crunch time for APs. Plus (as i write this) I'm right about to fill out my application for dual enrollment for next year so that's fun. 
> 
> Fun fact #1: I wrote this instead of working on my online class (French)  
> Fun fact #2: I love bringing up that Shiro is a leap year baby.  
> Fun fact #3: Keith (much like me) only drinks white monsters. He thinks the rest are disgusting.  
> Fun fact #4: Insomniac Lance because projecting onto your writing is great.  
> Fun fact #5: The space in suffering was an accident but I liked it so I kept it.   
> Fun fact #6: I love writing these.  
> Fun fact #7: I imagine lance wearing something like this in the midnight part: https://amzn.to/2rBmKev


End file.
